The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly relates to a semiconductor memory device.
A semiconductor memory may include memory devices embodied by using a semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phospide Inp, etc. The semiconductor memory may be divided into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device.
Volatile memory device may include memory devices where stored data becomes lost if a power is not supplied. The volatile memory devices may include a static RAM SRAM, a dynamic RAM DRAM, a synchronous DRAM SDRAM and so on. Non-volatile memory devices may include memory devices where stored data remains though a power is not supplied. The non-volatile memory devices may include a read only memory ROM, a programmable ROM PROM, an electrically programmable ROM EPROM, an electrically erasable and programmable ROM EEPROM, a flash memory, a phase-change RAM PRAM, a magnetic RAM MRAM, a resistive RAM RRAM, a ferroelectric RAM FRAM, etc. Flash memory devices may include NOR-type memory devices and NAND-type memory devices.
It would be advantageous to have improved semiconductor memory devices with a lower likelihood of operational error. It would also be advantageous to have improved semiconductor memory devices which may adapt to changes and/or variations in fabrication steps and processes utilized to create the devices.